


IwaOi Horror Week day 3

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “My my… This was a pleasant surprise.”He purred, coming closer to his partner and dragging him into a passionate kiss, lifting his chin slightly before nipping his bottom lip.“Happy anniversary Tooru…”





	IwaOi Horror Week day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3 of IwaOi Horror Week, A romantic dinner for two.

# A romantic dinner for two

Iwaizumi was walking around in their apartment, adjusting, making everything perfect for his partner. He was a bit antsy, checking the clock now and then, cursing himself for being so eager. It have been many years already, hundreds of years. But he still felt as passionate now as then for his life partner. An eternity together was almost not enough, not when you were a vampire, living on the edge of being caught by the wrong people. Still, they managed. They adjusted themself. He could hear the click from the door and silent steps.

“Iwa-chan! I’m home now!”

“In the dinner room.”  
He simply answered and smiled. They didn’t have to yell, but Oikawa had always been like this, silly and loud, it was a part of him and Iwaizumi was almost reluctantly enjoying that part. Oikawa came into their dinner room and stopped, stared at the scenery. Chandeliers lighted, a bouquet of dark red velvety roses on the table. He caught Iwaizumis eyes and purred slightly.

“My my… This was a pleasant surprise.”

He purred, coming closer to his partner and dragging him into a passionate kiss, lifting his chin slightly before nipping his bottom lip.

“Happy anniversary Tooru…”

Iwaizumi whispered with a slightly husky voice, his lips twitching when he reads all expressions from Oikawas face. First confusion, then afterthought, then slight panic and before he could blurt anything out, Iwaizumi kissed him once more, feeling how he slowly relaxed against him. His lips leaving his plush lips, admiring his facial features. He was too good-looking to be true.

“250 years ago at this day, you made me yours, you made me into a vampire, to walk beside you for the rest of our lifetime. I will never forget that dear.”

Something softened Oikawas face, pulling him closer to his body while his hands wandered down his muscular back, before hugging him, dragging his nose along the side of his neck.

“I would do it again, and again… And again.”

Oikawa whispered, grazing his teeth along the veins of his neck. Iwaizumi shivered slightly, wetting his lips slightly.

“You can do it… Tonight, if you want. Make me yours again.”

Iwaizumis voice was slightly raspy, but filled with want. Oikawa pulled back, watching him carefully. He was always careful, always gentle with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi dragged his fingers down his chest, not leaving his eyes.

“I want you to bite me, like that day. Drink my blood, exchange it with me. I have filled up only for this special occasion and this is something I really want.”

“But… Hajime. It was so messy that time…”

Oikawa said, a smile threatening to break out, but he stayed still, still carefully considering.

“Tooru, messy is what I want.”

Oikawa almost squealed by his words before lifting him up, making him hike his legs around his waist.

“Who am I to deny my husband, lifepartner and everything?”

He asked rhetorically before carrying him to their bedroom, dropping him down on their silky white sheets.

“Pity, we will probably have to throw this away…”

Oikawa said with a slight pout, Iwaizumi glared at him.

“Come on now… I want you to suck on my neck. “

_And other things,_ but he didn’t say that outloud, but when he saw Oikawas devilish smile, he could only guess that he already understood that too.

“So impatient, aren’t we?”

Oikawa cooed, getting a stern look in reply, drawing out a small laugh. He climbed over him before kissing his lips once more with passion, heat, making Iwaizumi moan against his lips. Oikawas tongue dragged along his bottom lip before licking into his mouth, leaving Iwaizumi absolutely breathless. He didn’t realize when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he could see Oikawa looking at him with the same want, eyes completely dark with lust and thirst.

“Bite me…”

Iwaizumi whispered demanding, stretching his neck for him and this time, Oikawa complied. Iwaizumis eyes fluttered close when his teeth broke the skin, blood flowing into his lovers mouth, swallowing greedily. Iwaizumi moaned, loud and uninhibited, laying there splayed out on their sheets. Time was irrelevant, but he felt Oikawas lips on his own, almost too soon. They kissed, desperately, like there was no tomorrow. Oikawa pulled away, panting while droplets of blood dripping down on Iwaizumis face. Oikawa looked mesmerized, touching his face, before he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

“I know what you want Hajime…” 

He said, slowly opening up his shirt, caressing his chest, his stomach, before unbuttoning his pants.

“And I will gave it to you. I will blow your mind.” 

He said those last words with a smirk and a wink, starting to work his way down with kisses. He left a trail of blood tracking down Iwaizumis chest, but neither of them didn’t mind. Oikawa grasped his already hard cock, stroking him through his underwear before ripping them of, making Iwaizumi gasp from the sudden rip. Oikawa gave a small giggle before stroking his hard length again.

“Sorry… I’m eager…”

“I don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi almost hissed when he felt his partner's lips around the swollen head of his cock, licking up the pre-cum.

“Mmm… Hajime… You taste so good. You better be loud tonight, because I want to hear your lovely voice when you come.”

Before Iwaizumi even couldn't say anything, Oikawa was once more taking the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly. He soon took all of this length in his mouth, grazing his sharp teeth along the shaft, pulling out the most beautiful loud moans from Iwaizumi. Oikawa was looking at him with intense eyes, like he didn't want to miss a thing. Claiming him with his eyes and dragging his sharp nails along his thighs, leaving bleeding scratchmarks. Iwaizumi didn’t need any words to tell him he was getting close, Oikawa slowly pulled back from his cock, starting stroking him instead, roughly, exactly how he wanted.

“Will you cum for me baby? Please?”

Oikawa purred and Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back his intense orgasm. He felt Oikawas teeth sinking into his thigh, drinking once more greedily, making Iwaizumis orgasm even better, more intense, longer, until he felt completely drained and sated. Oikawa sat up in their bed, panting slightly, eyeing Iwaizumi with dark, aroused eyes. His clothes were a mess, blood drenching his face and shirt. Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him down for a rough kiss. He ripped opened his shirt, getting a small gasp in return, before smearing more blood over his bare, pale chest, painting him with the red. Iwaizumi clumsily opens his pants, seeing the mess of his underwear.

“Not only me enjoying, hm?”

He asked before pulling down his pants and underwear roughly. Oikawa gasped when Iwaizumis hand grabbed his painfully hard cock.

“I’m not going to last… Bite me Hajime, bite me… Please…”

Oikawa pleaded and Iwaizumi did what he was told. He let his teeth pierce through the skin of his neck, drinking blood that was mixed with his owned. Oikawa let out a choked moan before coming hard. Iwaizumi takes his time, drinking his blood until his orgasm ebbs out, enjoying the sweet taste, before drawing back. They both fell down on the bed, tangling their legs together, snuggling really close. Oikawa lets out a deep sigh, relaxing next to him.

“That was a lovely anniversary gift..”

He mumbled, dragging his nose along his neck. They were both a mess, covered in blood, cum and thrashed clothes. Their bed was in the same condition. But they didn’t care.

“I love you Hajime.”

“I love you too Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this more than I should've. I am not ashamed. I want more Vampire!Oiks and Vampire!Iwa, I want to write more!
> 
> Come yell at me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
